1. Field
Various embodiment of the invention relate to a compact reflective type telephoto lens and a photographing apparatus including the reflective type telephoto lens.
2. Related Art
Recently, there is a demand for a lens system, which can focus an object in a photographing device (such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS)), having a small size and less power consumption. Such a photographing apparatus may include a digital still camera, a video camera, and a single lens reflex (SLR) camera.
Also, the number of consumers who have professional knowledge about cameras has increased. According to demands of market, a lot of telephoto lenses are being developed, and the telephoto lenses may be classified as telephoto lenses using refractive lenses and reflective type telephoto lenses using concave and convex mirrors of a Cassegrain type. Although a telephoto lens system using a lens group having a positive refractive power and a lens group having a negative refractive power from an object side has been used generally, the entire length of such a telephoto lens system is longer than that of a reflective telephoto lens of the Cassegrain type, and thus the reduction of the length of the lens system is limited.